Dulce Veneno
by K Guz
Summary: Torturado por la perdida de su madre, triste y solo... Eren se refugia en la amabilidad de alguien creyendo que es amor, a pesar de todo y sin importarle qué, hará hasta lo imposible para que esa persona sienta lo mismo que él... a cualquier precio. / SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN / ERERI / AU / OCC / YANDERE / EREN X LEVI / YAOI / Remake
1. El llanto ahogado de un Niño

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, la trama de esta historia es completamente mía.

Advertencia: BL | Chico x Chico | Lenguaje un poco vulgar | Ereri |

* * *

I. El llanto ahogado de un niño

Envuelto en la empapada tela de lo que una vez fuese mi ropa más buena, mantengo la cabeza gacha mientras mi cuerpo deambula sin rumbo fijo entre la poca gente que asolaba la triste y mugrienta acera, mojada y sucia como mi presencia. Para nada triste como se espera de alguien que camina mallugado y cojo, prácticamente a ras del suelo; alguien quien hacía nada era abusado físicamente en un pequeño callejón detrás de una pequeña, pero distinguida cafetería. La lluvia de verano acarreaba toda señal de vida por su espesa neblina, aun así, no importa. No, no estoy deprimido, aunque si, ese alguien soy yo. Mi tristeza es nula, pero mi rabia es latente; sin embargo, se mantiene neutral al recordar las limpias vendas que amoldan mi muñeca derecha y la historia que lleva consigo. Hoy 12 junio, será declarado el nuevo día más feliz de mi mugrienta y jodida vida… uno del montón de días más felices que espero ansioso por tener.

5 de mayo.

Había salido temprano de la escuela, pasaba como todos los días en la vieja bicicleta por el pavimento intentando maniobrar entre las personas que vivían sus vidas citadinas como en las películas de Hollywood: siendo parte más del paisaje. Mis ruidosas ruedas llamaron la atención cierto grupo con cual me había topado hace unas horas atrás. Mis ganas de pelear por proteger mi nombre se apagaron cuando recibí las llamadas de mi madre que marcaba como desquiciada, hizo al menos diez llamadas las cuales nunca respondí.

− ¿Qué sucede? ¿piensas huir porque es una mujer? −grito uno de ellos, eran al menos cinco y ese era el que más jodía con su irritante tono de voz y esos pestilentes ojos marrones brillando burlones. Sus dientes parecían grandes mazorcas por esa gran trompa que se cargaba.

No entendía cuál era su esmero de que cada puto día debían estarme tocando los huevos, no ha habido razones para su disgusto conmigo salvo aquella vez que quizá casi destrozo al _dientes de mazorca_ por decir que mi hermana estaba rica y que quería conocerla para ciertos asuntos. Además, había dos cosas me enseño bien mi padre −sí, no una ni diez, ¡dos! Ya que, él no podría enseñarme nada más bueno, como si ser un borracho de mierda y abandonar a tu mujer e hijos por una tipa que podría ser mi hermanita fuera bueno. −, era: uno, no dejar que se mofen de ti; y dos, un Jeager tiene un buen gancho izquierdo. Y pues bien, poniendo en práctica ambas, me lancé a intentar tirar uno de esos feos dientes. Mi buena suerte entonces se esfumó.

Ya eran pasada las cuatro cuando la pequeña brisa de mayo me dio una bofetada mientas arrastraba mi ahora destrozada bicicleta hasta mi porche. Mi ahora destrozado labio sangraba hasta hacerme un pequeño rio que surcaba de mi comisura hasta mi mentón, pareciese que fuera una cortada en vez de un golpe contundente que reventó la sensible piel y que me dejo un gran hematoma en la mejilla. Aceptaría que perdí justamente de no ser porque fue una patada la que me dieron y no un puñetazo y no me pondría tan avergonzado si tan solo mi contrincante hubiese sido de mí mismo género, algo que no vi venir hasta que el puñetazo fue detenido y en un giro la patada fue encestada en mí cara.

− Mamá, ya llegué. −anuncié mi llegada esperando los gritos de reprimenda por demorarme y las lágrimas de angustia por verme tan golpeado; sin embargo, no hubo nada de eso, solo un simple y asqueroso silencio.

5 de mayo a las 3:45 de la tarde, mi madre se había suicidado tragando un montón de pastillas para dormir, había estado todo este tiempo bajo presión porque mi hermana había conseguido su posgrado en una universidad de prestigio y las deudas que la envolvieron por querer ayudarla y mi estudio terminaron por llevársela. Ella me dejo solo con solo 16 años recién cumplidos, un funeral que brillaba por la ausencia de la gente. Ella no tenía amigos ni conocidos que le apreciaran del todo, siempre estaba tan metida en sus asuntos que olvidaba de que debía socializar. No tenía familiares que le apoyaran, desde que se casó con mi padre siendo ella tan joven, ninguno quiso saber más de la existencia de esa pobre y bella mujer que a sus 32 años dejo este mundo tan terrenal por culpa de la jodida economía. Ni siquiera mi padre quien la había cuidado tantos años porque ella estaba enferma se dignó a pararse aquí cuando le dije con la voz ahogada en llanto que su ex mujer había muerto. Tampoco su supuesta hija, aquella cuyos padres eran solo caras del montón de un viejo registro de personas desaparecidas y que mi madre tuvo el corazón de adoptar como su propia hija, esa que cuando la hallaron estaba al borde de la muerte a causa de un asaltante, ella ni siquiera tuvo el mismo corazón por venir a verla. Y no, no lo entiendo. Ella les dio de todo y nunca le devolvieron el favor.

− Malditos… ellos… son unos miserables. Hijos de perra…

Una semana después de haber pasado casi cinco días de llano en un pequeño orfanato, los jodidos ojos verdes que siempre veía todos los putos días en el espejo opaco y manchado del baño, los vi frente mío mientras se plantaba con mediocridad. Su rostro arrugado y esas canas pitando su barba obscura se torcieron al intentar sonreírme. Sus dientes, antes tan blancos como la nieve que asomaba la ventana de mi antigua habitación durante diciembre, ahora estaban tan podriros como todo su ser.

Sin rezongar, sin crispar, solo como el fantasma que era desde que ella murió, agarré camino a su lado como un alma que es llevada de la mano por la muerte. Su mano, no sabría decirlo con exactitud, pero me imagino que sería tan fría como aquella señora huesuda que hacía nada me quito lo que más quería.

* * *

 _Esta no es más que una limpia y pura remasterización de una historia que hacía un año que no escribo, la primera que escribí aquí en FF, espero que aquellas lectoras me perdonen por la falta de esa historia, pero les prometo que aquí será mejor contada como antes quise hacerla, pero carecía de la experiencia. A las nuevas lectoras espero que les facine y quisiera saberlo... un pequeño comentario, aunque sea el "conti, plizz", llena de alegría a quienes escribimos. Un beso y nos leemos pronto._

 _-K._


	2. Una noche de tormenta

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, la trama de esta historia es completamente mía.

Advertencia: BL | Chico x Chico | Lenguaje un poco vulgar | Ereri |

Para Charly.

* * *

II. Una noche de tormenta

17 de mayo

Al poco rato de llegar con mi padre, caí en cuenta el porqué de su apariencia tan decrepita aun siendo el un doctor de renombre en el pequeño hospital de esta pequeña ciudad. Seguí sus pasos húmedos por la madera vieja del departamento hasta parar en la desgastada alfombra que adornaba de manera abstracta lo que se supone era la estancia. El olor inquietante a humedad me despertó del trance en el que me envolví cuando lo vi llegar hacia mí, hacia apenas dos o tres horas; la verdad es que no recuerdo cuanto tiempo ha pasado.

− Hijo… −habló con una voz grave que pude reconocer como resfriada, o eso suponía. Eso me hacía creer ya que, realmente mi padre contenía el llanto. −Sé que ha pasado muchas cosas y que nuestra relación no es la más afectiva, pero quiero que sepas que- −su voz se frenó al voltear a verme, me había dado la vuelta para caminar con ímpetu hacia lo que creí era un cuarto; terminó siendo un baño.

El resto del día lo único que me dijo fue que viviría con él y que mi habitación sería aquella junto al baño; la más pequeña por fuera, pero inmensamente vacía adentro. Sentí un inmenso hueco entonces, algo abriéndose expansivamente en mi estómago, entendí al cabo de un rato que no era hambre ya que, el solo oler aquella comida recién comprada, sentía que se me subía la bilis.

Pasaron los días en ese cuarto tan vacío, el cual solo tuve ánimos de llenar con una cama fría por el mal clima, la cual no usaba más que en las noches; el resto del día me la pasaba en un rincón de la habitación sin comer, contando cuantas gotas de agua golpeaban gentilmente el vidrio de la ventana, aquella única luz que iluminaba el cuarto. De pronto cuando sentía que apestaba, salía de la habitación para darme una ducha.

19 de mayo

− _¿Hola?_

− Mikasa, soy yo… Eren.

− _¿Ah? ¡Hola! P-perdón, llamas en mal momento, ahora mismo partía a la−_

− ¡Por favor! Me s-siento solo.

− …

− ¿Mikasa?

− Hablamos luego. Cuídate.

Después de llamar, me sentí patético. Pensaba repentinamente por qué… ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué no me querían? Mi padre se perdía los días en el hospital y las noches perdido en algún bar. Recuerdo que mi madre solía contar que era una persona perdida desde siempre, solo que ella siempre quiso cambiarlo. Nunca lo consiguió. Había tomado la decisión de marcarle a mi hermana después de las dos creyendo que estaría libre, pero solo me había dicho que no podía. Me mantuve en el rincón junto al teléfono por aproximadamente dos horas siguiendo pensando el porqué, nunca noté cuando me dormí. El cómo desperté fue de lo más difuso, mi padre estaba frente mí, de rodillas al suelo, mirándome fijamente, de pronto sentí un ardor en el brazo y sin previo aviso se levantó, tirando de mi extremidad.

− Vamos, −se quejó por el esfuerzo. −tienes que comer.

No respondí, ni rezongué, me sentía adormilado y extrañamente contento. Después de comer me dijo que debía ir a la escuela, debía terminar mi semestre.

− Si, papá. −la voz que salió de mi boca era una voz que no reconocí.

3 de junio

Había pasado 14 días desde que podía dormir plácidamente como un pequeño niño, 14 días sin pensar más en lo ocurrido y no me molestaba. De hecho, ni siquiera lo recordaba. Esa noche entonces me levante. Estaba oscuro y la luz de un relámpago devastador que, se filtró por la ventana e iluminó la habitación, fue la causa de que me despertara. Eran las tres de la mañana y hacia horas que me había acostado. Había mucha agua escurriendo del otro lado del vidrio, me alegre pensando que quizás no iría a la escuela ese día por la tormenta. Entonces escuche la puerta abrirse. Me mantuve quieto, fingiendo aun dormir mientras la presencia extraña caminaba sigilosamente a mi espalda. Escuche un ligero golpe, como el de algo depositándose en una mesa, o en este caso en la cómoda junto a mi cama. Seguido, un cierre sonó y un resto de ruidos extraños le siguieron, todos con suma cautela para no despertar al pobre e ingenuo niño que "dormía" en aquella habitación. La cobija se deslizó ágil sobre mi torso hasta quedarme a la cadera; solo entonces el pánico inundo mi pecho. Apreté los parpados lo más que pude, y pegué la cara a la almohada. Comprobé que aquellas manos no eran tan frías como pensaba, eran sumamente calientes y agiles; sostuvo con delicadeza mi brazo izquierdo y solo entonces al ver el reflejo del rayo sobre aquel fino metal, me animé a verle fijamente.

− Padre… −musité, y él sofocó su respiración. − ¿Qué haces? −pregunté realmente asustado.

− Eh… −miró sus manos, una agarrando mi brazo y la otra con una larga jeringa llena. – Esto es por tu bien. −dijo entre dientes.

Entonces entendí todo. La discusión fue fuerte, se frenó cuando la jeringa paso a mi poder y de ello a la fría humedad de la noche. De un segundo a otro los fragmentos de aquel triste recuerdo comenzaban a entablarse de uno en uno de manera muy lenta en mi cabeza. Aun con la ventana abierta detrás de mí y con la orquesta natural en el clímax de su concierto, me enfrente a mi padre quien permanecía con esa cara de arrepentimiento y a la vez determinación.

− ¡No vas a drogarme otra vez! ¡YA NO MÁS!

− Eren, no entiendes. Tu depresión está acabando contigo- ¡Hijo! −mi pecho agitado y malhumorado tuvo la suficiente fuerza para cerrarle la puerta en la cara. También tuvo la suficiente madurez de que debía detener mi depresión y que era tiempo de enfrentar lo que viniese sin necesidad de esas estúpidas drogas.

Unas horas después, papá estaba en su sofá durmiendo y apestando a alcohol, no dejaba de susurrar que lo sentía entre sueños y a mí solo me pegaba más una inmensa rabia. Recogí todo y me aseguré de que el viejo fuera a dormir a su habitación, más tarde debía ir a la preparatoria.

* * *

 _No sé, esto torna más oscuridad de la que quería darle, pero bueno... así formamos trastornos *u*_  
 _Si les ha gustado siganme, denle en favoritos y un hermoso review... no les cuesta nada UuU_

 _¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Grisha es un mal padre? ¿Dónde pinta Levi en todo esto?_

 _Review_

 _-K._


End file.
